


Overwatch One Shots

by 1RavenBlack



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RavenBlack/pseuds/1RavenBlack
Summary: Just some Overwatch one shots I've written :DRequests and suggestions are open!I play on EU server,if you want to play with me,text me and I'll give you my tag ^^





	1. Hanzo Shimada

 

 

The forests of Hanamura have always held a certain magic to them that only the brave could discover… _Or the kind._  
Which is exactly why a small and frail Japanese girl like Y/N found her way,despite the countless warnings from Hanzo,her paramour,in the dazzling forest,at night,near a lake,in a clearing lit up by the silvery divine moonlight,with various critters surrounding her.

Humming an old lullaby,she relaxed,feeling the energies of the forest empower her,as she would heal the ones in need,a soft,green light emanating from her palms.  
And that’s how she became known to the city as the Forest Nymph,Protector of the Fauna.  
The eldest Shimada,being away from home most of the night,knew his beloved to be safe and sleeping,and much was his surprise when he found out the rumors-so much that he himself decided to brave the woods and seek the truth.

His ears detected a sweet,guiding voice,and following it,his gaze softened at the sight of the girl wearing a light pink kimono with sakura petals on it,petting the fawn on her lap,smiling kindly and looking at the sky,entranced.  
He made his way towards her,making his presence known,which spooked off most of the critters,until they saw their guardian extending her hand towards him and pulling him close to her,lovingly leaning her head on his shoulder and holding his hand.  
He was at a loss of words,not quite understanding what he was feeling,but his face was visibly troubled and flustered,making the girl giggle softly and kiss his cheek.

**Y/N:Relax,Hanzo.This place is magic,not dangerous.  
Hanzo:It seems like the rumours were correct.  
Y/N:Rumours?  
Hanzo:*smiles*A forest nymph seems to protect this place.  
Y/N:*grins*The holy light of Elune,Mother Moon,is watching over all of us.Don’t you think this place is gorgeous?It has to be protected by someone.  
Hanzo:And all this time I thought you were sleeping at home…you little kitsune.  
Y/N:My soul is at rest,but my body is here to heal.You are in need of healing as well,after this mission,it seems.  
Hanzo:I am not injured.  
Y/N:*smiles*Your body says otherwise,my dear.**

Shifting her position,she placed both her hands on his shoulder,healing his bleeding wound,which made him bite his lip and look away.  
  
 **Y/N:I apologise,I know it tickles,but I couldn’t leave you unattended.  
Hanzo:I was not aware of your beautiful powers.  
Y/N:The moon light is a warm,healing one,don’t you think?  
Hanzo:If it is from you,perhaps this light is more than welcomed.**

With that,he wrapped his arm around her,kissing the top of her head,and for the first time in forever,he seemed at ease,able to relax.There,he held no more responsibilities,no name,no clan,nothing.It was just him,Hanzo,and his beloved suzume,along with the peace of the forest.

Knowing how busy Hanzo is with his clan duties and the Overwatch,they decided to go together to the magical spot every Saturday night,to recover and enjoy each other’s presence.  
It all went well,until one dreadful night when he found the place a mess,and in the place she’d usually stay,her pink hairpin lay there,abandoned.  
He took it in his hand and swore revenge on whoever dared to take her away from him.  
 ** _He swore on the Shimada name that they would pay dearly._**

Confessing his troubles to his younger brother,Genji,he quickly took his katana and together,left for the only place they could think of that would do something so cruel-  
 **Talon.**

And they were right,as when they got to the destination,they could see Doomfist holding the poor girl by her neck,trying to interrogate her,for the location of her lover,but the only thing she’d do,was struggle to breathe,like a broken sparrow.  
The possibility of being caught in a trap was high,but it didn’t stop them from making a quick escape plan and run away as fast as possible,with minimum casualties,so releasing their noodle dragons,the brothers attacked the Leader of the organisation,who had to let her fall to the ground,trying to breathe.  
  
She easily recognised Hanzo’s dragons,and whistling,they both went to attack the big man,to serve as decoy for when Y/N ran up to Hanzo and ensure their escape.  
Relieved at seeing his love relatively unharmed,he picked her up bridal style,then signed to his brother to leave as fast as possible,stopping just at the entrance of Hanamura,to catch a breathe and check if anyone was injured.  
Thankfully,they were okay,so ruffling her hair,Genji flashed her a smile and a thumbs up,darting away to meet with Zenyatta,leaving the two alone,at the entrance of the forest.  
  
The older Shimada,as usual,was visibly struggling not to blame himself for what happened,but he was failing,falling to his knees and hugging her torso,wishing for her forgiveness.  
Hugging him tightly,the girl then held his hand,kissing his knuckles and holding it close to her cheek,getting him more flustered than he had ever been before,his heart beating,on fire.

**Y/N:Don’t blame yourself for what happened,my beloved.It couldn’t be helped.But you were so brave to come and save me,just like one of those heroes from the stories you’d tell me.  
Hanzo:It’s nothing of the sort…They hurt you to get to me…but you were the brave one.You didn’t get scared,nor told them my secrets…You are a Goddess.  
Y/N:Oh no,I’m just a kitsune,remember~?  
Hanzo:How can you still have that sense of humour after what happened?Are you not scared?  
Y/N:*smiles*You’re actually thinking I’d have left you after what happened,are you not?  
Hanzo:I wouldn’t blame you.I bring only misfortune to those around me.  
Y/N:Hanzo,my love,I’m a tough cookie,but the way I see it,you need some looking after.  
Hanzo:What do you-…?**

Smiling,she took him back home and prepared a full relaxation day for the two of them,with scented candles,sticks,aromatic teas,ambiental music and him laying his head on her lap as she was playing with it,trying to let go of his worries.  
Sighing,he opened his eyes,only to be met with her (e/c) ones,gazing at him lovingly,making him smile softly and cup her face with his hand,her leaning on his touch.

 **Hanzo:How did I get blessed  with such an angel?  
Y/N:I could ask the same thing,I believe.  
Hanzo:Nonsense.  
Y/N:You silly…You deserve all the love and good in this world,never forget that.But sometimes,you have to let go of your burdens and learn how to relax.  
Hanzo:With you besides me,I think I could get used to it.I love you more than you could imagine…my dear suzume.**  
  
With a tender smile,she intertwined her fingers with his,kissing him softly,and starting to hum yet another old lullaby,making her love smile at her,and close his eyes,going into his first restful sleep in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura-Cherry blossom  
> Kitsune-Fox  
> Suzume-Sparrow


	2. Hanzo Shimada

She’s known the Shimada brothers for as long as she can remember,doing each other favours,training and meditating together,making a symbiosis between the three,and she now lives with them,in Hanamura.  
Everything about her screamed shadow,with the exception of her eyes-emerald green like the evergreen forest,creeping deep into your soul,poisoning you with her look,and with her daggers.  
  
Her stoic appearance was highlighted by the mask covering the bottom half of her face,only letting the enemy see those haunting orbs. If one saw her,they’d think she was a statue,for she wouldn’t flinch or move,despite the obnoxious noises from the manor,and nor did she laugh at Genji’s jokes.  
Instead,she’s just stand by their side,unmovingly,yet with a grace and classy elegance that managed to charm a particular individual-one whose emotions only seem to waver in his onyx eyes,which held an unmatchable strictness that would sometimes loosen up,around his brother.  
  
Her youngest friend,being the,carefree and easy going person that he is, seemed to notice the timid glances they would exchange,so he decided to start an interrogation session,one that would leave him biting his nails,scheming the best match-making plan he could,wanting to see both his brother and friend finally happy.  
  
 **Genji:Suzume,I have a question for you.  
Y/N:I’m listening.  
Genji:Why do you not follow your heart’s desire?Why is it that you prefer to just stay by our side instead?  
Y/N:I know naught of what you are speaking of.  
Genji:*sighs*You’ve always used formalities when trying to avoid a subject,are you aware of that?  
Y/N:*looks away*Not true.  
Genji:*chuckles*If it is him,I’d have nothing to protest about.In fact,you are so much alike,I can’t make the difference,sometimes~!  
Y/N:It cannot happen,Genji.You know that.  
Genji:No,I don’t.Why couldn’t it?  
Y/N:Genji…What man would stay with a woman who couldn’t give him physical satisfaction?You,of all people,should know better.  
Genji:Hai,but he is Hanzo!He’s not ‘any man’,you see?He’s never even thought about that before!  
Y/N:He is the head of the Shimada clan,since your father died.You know how the elders can be…about continuing the family and whatever.He has so many responsabilities,that if I were to add even more pressure to him…I’d…just…  
Genji:Calm down,it’s not as bad as you think.He may be the clan leader now,but he’s still the same Hanzo you’ve always known.Yujin,please,think about it.Do you not think that he might like you?You seem to be his type and all.  
Y/N:I’m just an ordinary mercenary with average qualities.Don’t fool yourself and me in the process.Have you not seen the girls in Hanamura?Typical anime doll-like beauties?Why me,Genji?Why me,and not them?  
Genji:The way I see it,you’re the fool here.  
Y/N:Tell me something I don’t know.   
Genji: Usually childhood friends develop feelings for one another,you know?**  
 **Y/N:What anime did you get that one from?  
Genji:Ah,how should I remember?I’ve seen too many of them by now.  
Y/N:*sighs*You’re hopeless…and so am I.But at least you’re the lucky kind of hopeless.**  
  
Sighing,she closed her eyes,raked her fingers through her hair,drained of all energy,and left to cool down back in her room,by reading a fantasy novel and getting lost in the countless supernatural adventures that are to occur.

##  **_#####_ **

Finishing her latest mission,she went to her room to take a long,hot bath,relaxing her muscles,and having made it a routine,she dressed lightly,letting her mask and hair down,leaving the room for a midnight snack,alone.  
However,this habit was broken once she noticed a misplaced manga called  ** _“Shadow of Amaterasu”_** ,and on the cover was drawn a majestic fountain in the old Japanese architectural style,and a moonlit forest in the background,with pixies,fawns,butterflies and dryads roaming. For a second,she thought Genji might have misplaced it,but it couldn’t be,since he wouldn’t misplace his precious manga.  
Curiosity took the best of her,so she took it with her in the kitchen for light reading,as she enjoyed her meal.

##  **_——–_ **

The Shadow of Amaterasu was a lone wolf,wandering the infinite forests of Japan,searching for a purpose in life. Day and Night,the shadow would look for her kin,others who would understand and accept her as she is.  
Hundreds of solitary years passed and no luck seemed to shine ahead of her,so she decided to hide herself in the dark depths of a mountain,defeated and drained of all hope.  
  
Just as she went into what seemed like an eternal sleep,a harsh,never-ending Winter seemed to take over all Japan,and there was no God,hero or priestess who could undo this Season of Death.  
That is,until one day,the God of War,the Dauntless Hachiman,was brave enough to go against the elements of nature and eliminate the cause of distress from the country. He wandered day and night,each time getting closer and closer to the sleeping wolf,and each time preparing himself to face the most horrendous atrocity ever witnessed.

However,instead of the terrible monster he was expecting,a shivering wolf with fur as black as shadows,was sitting there,curled on the stone cold ground.  
An unknown,warm feeling of pity and awe seemed to surge through his veins upon seeing the majestic creature in front of him,and he took off his cloak,covering her,and putting her head on his lap,as he began petting her head,pacifying her. She soon stop shivering,and fluttering open her forest eyes,fright and confusion took over her,and whimpering,and backing down slowly.  
  
Chuckling,the God extended his hand gently towards her,whispering reassuring words in a soothing voice,until she carefully approached him,sniffing his hand and leaning into his warm touch.  
The shock was big when a powerful,blinding light seemed to emerge from her fur,and a beautiful young woman with long,ebony hair and forest green eyes sat in the place of the okami,her flawless,pale,porcelain skin glowing and illuminating the cave.  
  
Hachiman,bewildered by the celestial being in front of him,fixed the cloak around her and picking her up bridal style,and took her back to the Garden of Gods. The eternal Winter ended and a flourishing,young Spring took over the World.  
Celebrating,Hachiman ordered the servants to create the most radiant kimono for the beautiful woman he found,and named her the official Goddess of the Sun,for without her,the world would succumb to eternal Darkness.  
  
After the ceremony,the God takes her to a spot in the forest created and known only by him,and as she sits on the edge of a decorational fountain,aesthetically embellished with priceless everlasting flowers,she looks at the cloudless sky,smiling softly and letting a tear fall down her rosy cheek.  
Hachiman sat in the grass,with a scroll in front of him,a brush and ink,gazing at his Goddess,in awe at her radiant beauty,until he heard her angelic voice for the first time. 

**_“Amaterasu”_**.  
  


##  **_—_ **

The girl didn’t even realise she was smiling until she felt a tear making its way down her face.   
_How ridiculous_ …she thought,as she closed the book and went back to her room. She shouldn’t let herself slip like that,or else,who knows what reckless idiocy her emotions might force her to do.

##  **_###_ **

The following week,Genji told her that clan leader send her and Hanzo to an undercover mission,and they had to leave to another,smaller temple they owned.  
The only protest she could muster was an eye twitch and a lip bite,but went along with the mission,regardless of how weird it seemed.  
The situation seemed way too pin-pointed to be a simple coincidence,but she couldn’t do much,apart from accepting the kimono her friend gifted her,and left on the mission,being too caught up in her thoughts to mutter anything to her partner,unlike usual.  
  
At the temple they both dressed in traditional attires and went to the gardens,to discuss the details for the latest mission.  
Feeling a little weird in such an unusual attire,especially without her mask to easily hide her emotions,she followed him absent-minded,then sat on the fountain,looking towards the sky,as stoic as  ever,enjoying the fresh air,and not paying attention to the man,who was gazing at her with adoration,feeling his kokoro go doki doki and smiling for the first time in forever.  
  
Hanzo got up,and put a scroll in her hands,that revealed a gorgeous painting,that was titled,in a neat handwriting, ** _“Amaterasu_** ”.   
The girl was shocked,but became breatheless when she felt herself being hugged and kissed on the top of her head,a low whisper saying  ** _“You are my Amaterasu”_** echoing in her ears.   
She looked up at him,feeling her heart about to explode from those powerful,unknown feelings,so strong that she barely found her words through her stutters.  
  
 **Y/N:Wh-What are you saying,Hanzo,I’m nothing like Amaterasu.  
Hanzo:Nobody knows how a God looks like,I just merely envisioned her,taking you as my model.  
Y/N:B-But I…I’m not…Well…Why?You’ll regret it,don’t be silly.You’re a clan leader,you couldn’t possibly…ever…  
Hanzo:I created the story so it would fit our situation.Needless to say,I am rather proud of the drawing.I might as well call it my most treasured masterpiece.  
Y/N:Hanzo…you don’t understand.You can’t …ever…you know.I’m not good for you…I’m just…ordinary…  
Hanzo:I overheard your conversation with Genji.He did that…manga,as he calls it.I believe I know what I’m getting myself into,and just as Amaterasu found Hachiman,so did you.  
Y/N:Is that…Is that really okay?I mean…It’s not exactly what most people would want from a relationship or…you know…  
Hanzo:As the Shimada leader,I believe I only hold my own rules in high regard.Besides…I cannot imagine anyone better for me than you.We’ve known each other for so long…I suppose mayhaps Genji was right,childhood friends do fall for each other.  
Y/N:Genji strikes again,huh?He became like the match-maker from Mulan.  
Hanzo:*chuckles*I’m just glad you chose a stiff and serious one like me.  
Y/N:Just…don’t regret it later.I don’t think I could bear the thought of that.  
Hanzo:*smiles*I wouldn’t dream of it.**

Sharing a shy and chaste kiss,they timidly smiled at each other and,holding hands,they went to the city,blending in,to start the real mission-  
Which proved to be a hoax made by Genji to bring them together,enjoy the festival and create the divine bond between two new burning hearts.

From the top of a temple,Genji was watching them, fist-bumping the air,cheerfully grinning that his master plan succeeded,and his loved ones are finally happy and can enjoy life without restraints.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suzume-Sparrow  
> Yujin-Friend  
> Manga-Comic book  
> Okami-Wolf  
> "Kokoro goes doki doki"-Heart beats fast


End file.
